This invention relates to a card reader for reading and writing data on cards, and specifically to a card reader that has a light-emitting bezel visible in all ambient light conditions. A bezel is a front cover attached to a card reader.
In these days, casinos are highly computerized. Gaming machines are connected to a host computer that monitors the usage of each gaming machine. Gaming tables and gaming machines are also provided with card readers. Each player is given an identification card encoded with an identification code unique to the player and, before playing a game, inserts the card into the card reader that is provided for the gaming machine the payer is about to play or the card reader that is provided in front of the player""s seat at a gaming table.
Advantages of providing card readers for game tables and gaming machines are apparent. The identification code read by the card reader is sent from the gaming machine or table to the host computer, along with data indicating the player""s gaming activities, such as the amount of money the player spent and the games the player played. The host computer tracks the player""s gaming activities and makes a report that enables the casino to provide more individualized services to the player.
The card readers may eliminate the need to bring around cash, coins or tokens inside casinos. The player pays in advance for game plays. The amount of money the player paid is recorded on the player""s account on the host computer. At each game play, the amount won is credited and the amount lost is debited on the player""s account. Thus, the card readers allow players to enjoy games without using cash, coins or tokens.
Furthermore, although subject to regulatory approval, the player can enjoy games even without bothering to pay in advance for game plays, using the player""s credit card. The player""s credit card information is read by the card reader and sent to the host computer. At each game play, the host computer settles a transaction directly on the player""s credit card account.
As discussed above, card readers can improve casinos"" services and players"" conveniences. But a problem has been pointed out with conventional card readers. Under a dimly lit condition inside casinos, conventional card readers, since usually coming with a black bezel, may not be so visible to players. Nothing is more frustrating than trying to find out something in the dark. As a result, the player sometimes begins playing a game without inserting the card into the card reader. The player, by doing so, foregoes conveniences the player is entitled to enjoy. This also eliminates opportunities for casinos to improve their services to the player.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a card reader having a light-emitting bezel that can make the slot of the card reader visible in all ambient light conditions.
To this end, a card reader according to the present invention includes a front member attached to the card read/write device of the card reader and illuminating the slot. The front member may be a bezel having an elongated window through which the card is inserted into the slot.
In the present invention, the front member is made of a fluorescent plastic. The fluorescent plastic has a characteristic of absorbing UV light and emits light in the visible spectrum. The card reader may have a UV lamp for irradiating UV light to the front member. When exposed to the UV light, the fluorescent plastic emits visible light, which aids a cardholder in inserting the card into the slot of the card reader in a dimly lit light condition. The UV lamp may be turned on and off so that the front member will emit visually pleasing patterns of light.
An arrangement is possible in which the front member is made of the fluorescent plastic, and the casing of the card read/write device is made of a transparent plastic. In such an arrangement, through the transparent casing, the front member is irradiated uniformly by the UV light from the UV lamp.
The fluorescent plastic may be colored in a desired color to make the front member look attractive. An arrangement is also possible in which the front member is made of the fluorescent plastic of one color and the casing of the card read/write device is made of the fluorescent plastic of a different color. In such an arrangement, the front member emits light in mixed colors that make the front member look aesthetically pleasing. The front member may be made of a plurality of fluorescent plastics of different colors to emit light in visually attractive coloration.
Such a fluorescent plastic may also be used for the front member that has a characteristic of colleting ambient light and emitting the collected light or characteristic of storing light in a bright light condition and emitting the stored light in a dark condition.
The front member may not be made of the fluorescent plastic if the card reader has a light source that emits visible light. The light source may be an electro luminescent film that emits light when a voltage is applied thereto. The light source may be at least one LED capable of emitting light in different colors. The at least one LED may be switched in different colors to emit visually attracting patterns of light. If the casing of the card read/write device is made of a fluorescent plastic, the casing may become the light source by irradiating UV light to the casing.
In order to protect electronics components of a gaming machine from being damaged by static electricity built up on players, it is preferable that the front member contains a conductive material that can discharge static electricity through the card to ground.
Lastly, the card is selected from the group consisting of a magnetic card, IC card, smart card, credit card and debit card.